brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 3849
|Appearances= }} Part 3849 is a lance used for many purposes. It may be used as a lance for a Minifigure, or it also can be used to hold banners, flags and masts. It has been most commonly used in Castle sets. Appearances Black * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack (1) * 1481 Pirates Desert Island (1) * 1584 Knight's Challenge (1) * 3050 Shanghai Surprise (2) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1) * 3825 The Krusty Krab (1) * 3828 Air Temple (1) * 3838 Lava Dragon (1) * 4766 Graveyard Duel (1) * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail (2) * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship (3) * 4816 Knights' Catapult (1) * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx (1) * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (2) * 6035 Castle Guard (1) * 6046 Hemlock Stronghold (2) * 6060 Knight's Challenge (1) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (2) * 6078 Royal Drawbridge (1) * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (6) * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (2) * 6086 Black Knight's Castle (4) * 6091 King Leo's Castle (1) * 6095 Royal Joust (1) * 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty (4) * 6244 Armada Sentry (1) * 6248 Volcano Island (1) * 6250 Cross Bone Clipper (1) * 6258 Smuggler's Shanty (1) * 6261 Raft Raiders (1) * 6263 Imperial Outpost (1) * 6268 Renegade Runner (2) * 6271 Imperial Flagship (2) * 6274 Caribbean Clipper (1) * 6276 Eldorado Fortress (1) * 6278 Enchanted Island (2) * 6279 Skull Island (1) * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda (1) * 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner (2) * 6289 Red Beard Runner (2) * 6290 Red Beard Runner (2) * 6292 Enchanted Island (2) * 6572 Wind Runners (1) * 6579 Ice Surfer (1) * 6713 Grip 'n' Go Challenge (2) * 6734 Beach Cruisers (1) * 7009 The Final Joust (1) * 7047 Coast Watch HQ (1) * 7073 Pirate Dock (1) * 7075 Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship (2) * 7081 Harry Hardtack and Monkey (1) * 7139 Ewok Attack (2) * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter (2) * 7419 Dragon Fortress (2) * 7416 Emperor's Ship (1) * 7692 MX-71 Recon Dropship (2) * 7936 Level Crossing (2) * 7944 Fire Hovercraft (1) * 7945 Fire Station (1) * 7993 Service Station (2) * 8061 Gateway of the Squid (1) * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack (2) * 8823 Mistlands Tower (2) * 8876 Scorpion Prison Cave (2) * 8777 Vladek Encounter (1) * 8779 The Grand Tournament (1) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (2) * 10040 Black Seas Barracuda (1) * 10176 King's Castle (2) * 10210 Imperial Flagship (2) * 30009 Christmas Tree Polybag (1) * 30042 Diver * 66175 Rescue Pack (1) * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack (1) * 852922 Green Dragon Knights Battle Pack Dark Stone * 4997 Transport Ferry (1) * 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (1) * 8874 Battle Wagon (2) * 10144 Sandcrawler (2) * 8781 Castle of Morcia (3) * 9762 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2005 - Ocean Odyssey (14) Medium Stone * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (4) Old Brown * 0011 Castle 2 for 1 Bonus Offer (1) * 15 Castle Mini Figures (2) * 383 Knight's Tournament (2) * 1788 Treasure Chest (1) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1) * 4805 Ninja Knights (2) * 5383 Castle Accessories (1) * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1) * 6009 Black Knight (1) * 6013 Samurai Swordsman (1) * 6017 King's Oarsmen (1) * 6021 Jousting Knights (4) * 6031 Fright Force (1) * 6033 Treasure Transport (1) * 6039 Twin Arm Launcher (1) * 6041 Armor Shop (1) * 6045 Ninja Surprise (3) * 6049 Viking Voyager (3) * 6055 Prisoner Convoy (1) * 6067 Guarded Inn (1) * 6073 Knight's Castle (1) * 6074 Black Falcon's Fortress (2) * 6079 Dark Forest Fortress (2) * 6080 King's Castle (4) * 6083 Knight's Tournament (2) * 6083 Samurai Stronghold (1) * 6085 Black Monarch's Castle (1) * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1) * 6088 Robber's Retreat (3) * 6089 Stone Tower Bridge (4) * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (6) * 6093 Flying Ninja Fortress (5) * 6097 Night Lord's Castle (3) * 6257 Castaway's Raft (2) * 6270 Forbidden Island (1) * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (2) * 6277 Imperial Trading Post (1) * 6278 Enchanted Island (1) * 6292 Enchanted Island (1) * 7417 Temple of Mount Everest (1) * 10000 Guarded Inn (1) * 10039 Black Falcon's Fortress (2) Old Dark Gray * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack (1) * 1480 King's Catapult (1) * 1584 Knight's Challenge (1) * 1967 Bonus Pack (1) * 1971 Battering Ram (1) * 3051 Blaze Attack (1) * 3052 Ninja's Fire Fortress (1) * 4819 Rebel Chariot (1) * 5059 Castle Equipment (2) * 5135 Castle Accessories (1) * 5138 Castle Equipment (2) * 5184 Castle Equipment (2) * 5542 Black Thunder (1) * 5571 Giant Truck (2) * 6008 Royal King (2) * 6026 King Leo (1) * 6027 Bat Lord's Catapult (1) * 6034 Black Monarch's Ghost (2) * 6036 Skeleton Surprise (1) * 6038 Wolfpack Renegades (1) * 6042 Dungeon Hunters (1) * 6043 Dragon Defender (1) * 6059 Knight's Stronghold (3) * 6060 Knight's Challenge (1) * 6073 Knight's Castle (1) * 6075 Wolfpack Tower (3) * 6077 Forestmen's River Fortress (1) * 6078 Royal Drawbridge (2) * 6080 King's Castle (2) * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1) * 6085 Black Monarch's Castle (6) * 6086 Black Knight's Castle (4) * 6095 Royal Joust (1) * 6096 Bull's Attack (6) * 6249 Pirates Ambush (3) * 6265 Sabre Island (1) * 6267 Lagoon Lock-Up (1) * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (1) * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall (1) * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier (2) * 7131 Anakin's Podracer (1) * 7184 Trade Federation MTT (2) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (2) * 10066 Castle Accessories (1) * 10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter (4) Old Gray * 375 Castle (4) * 5521 Sea Jet (2) * 5563 Racing Truck (2) * 5581 Magic Flash (2) * 6075 Castle (4) * 6495 Time Tunnelator (2) * 6499 Time Tunnelator (2) Pearl Light Gray * 5940 Doll House (1) * 7009 The Final Joust (1) * 7041 Troll Battle Wheel (1) * 7048 Troll Warship (1) * 7094 King's Castle Siege (1) * 8874 Battle Wagon (2) * 10193 Medieval Market Village (1) * 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (2) Red * 7414 Elephant Caravan (2) White * 1128 Santa on Skis (2) * 2554 Pit Stop (3) * 4477 T-16 Skyhopper (1) * 5550 Custom Rally Van (2) * 5844 Laura with Surfboard (1) * 5846 Desert Island (1) * 5847 Surfer's Paradise (2) * 5921 Research Glider (1) * 5975 T-Rex Transport (1) * 5987 Dino Research Compound (2) * 6044 King's Carriage (2) * 6280 Armada Flagship (3) * 6291 Armada Flagship (3) * 8779 The Grand Tournament (1) * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack (1) Gallery Image:Lance.png upload2F45EEF4-CDFC-4AB1-A9C9-9FD1184F28AE.jpg TripleLance.JPG|Black, white and brown lances External Links Category:Parts Category:Weapon Category:Accessories Category:Castle